A typical LCD has the advantages of portability, low power consumption, and low radiation, and has been widely used in various portable information products such as notebooks, personal digital assistants (PDAs), video cameras and the like.
Referring to FIG. 7, a typical liquid crystal display 700 includes an upper frame 720, a liquid crystal panel 740, a backlight module 730, and a lower tray 710. The upper frame 720 and the lower tray 710 cooperatively form a space to accommodate the liquid crystal panel 740 and the backlight module 730. The backlight module 730 is disposed below the liquid crystal panel 740, and provides uniform planar light to the liquid crystal panel 740.
The backlight module 730 includes a plurality of linear lamps 760, an optical film assembly 750, a reflective film 770, and a plastic frame 780. The optical film assembly 750 includes a light guide plate (not shown), a light diffusing film (not shown), and a bright enhancement film (BEF) (not shown) arranged in that order from bottom to top. The optical film assembly 750 is received in a top region of the plastic frame 780, and is supported on an inner ledge of the plastic frame 780. The lamps 760 are located below the light guide plate, and are fixed in position by engagement with the plastic frame 780. Thus the lamps 760 are kept apart from the optical film assembly 750 by the plastic frame 780. The reflective film 770 is received in the lower tray 710, and is located below the lamps 760.
The upper frame 720 has a plurality of openings (not labeled). The plastic frame 780 has a plurality of catches (not labeled). The lower tray 710 has a plurality of openings (not labeled) and a plurality of catches (not labeled). In assembly of the liquid crystal display 700, the catches of the plastic frame 780 are snappingly engaged in the openings of the lower tray 710. Thereby, the plastic frame 780 is attached to the lower tray 710. Then the catches of the lower tray 710 are snappingly engaged in the openings of the upper frame 720. Thereby, the upper frame 720 is attached to the lower tray 710. Thus, the liquid crystal display 700 is assembled. Further or alternatively, a plurality of screws (not shown) may be used to attach the upper frame 720 to the lower tray 710.
The lamps 760 are typically cold cathode fluorescent lamps (CCFLs). The lamps 760 are long and somewhat fragile, and are liable to break or become defective. When the lamps 760 need to be repaired or replaced, the catches of the lower tray 710 need to be released from the openings of the upper frame 720, so that the upper frame 720 can be removed. Then the liquid crystal panel 740 and the optical film assembly 750 need to be removed. Then the catches of the plastic frame 780 need to be released from the openings of the lower tray 710, so that the plastic frame 780 can be removed. It is only then that the faulty lamps 760 can be taken out. Further or alternatively, the screws (not shown) need to be removed in order to detach the upper frame 720 from the lower tray 710. Thus, the operation of disassembly of the liquid crystal display 740 is complicated and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a liquid crystal display that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.